What is true love?
by Darkness-Raven
Summary: Raven gets a package from a secret Admirer and finds out it is her long lost friend. He and Raven goes to the mall and robin calls because someone had...
1. Characters and Roles

Characters and Roles

Characters:

Raven

Cyborg

Starfire

Robin

Beastboy

Raven- I will play as her role but I am not her. Raven (me) also is the narrator in the story. She is the main character of the story (duh)

Cyborg- Still the same as on T.V. And isn't one of the main characters.

Starfire- Thinks what is going on really romantic, and is about the same.

Not the main character but pops out of know sometimes in the story.

Robin- Leader of the Titans, not always in the story. Not a main character.

BeastBoy- Funny always and sometimes comes in handy and gives good advice. One of the main characters.

This story is about Raven receiving this unexpected package from a  
Secret Admirer. One day she finds out who it is and things start to settle. But then another person comes into picture.


	2. Birthday Package

Disclaimer- I don't own anything of Teen Titans!!!

Note to everyone: If you hate this story, it's because it's the first time I written one.

Narrator: As you read an incident that happened to me a while ago will probably be a little strange to you but I will remember it always.

B.B.: Happy Birthday Raven!!

Cyborg: Ya, Happy B-day!

Raven: How did you know it was my Birthday?-

Starfire: Raven. In order to make your birthday great, I must recite my 20,000 word poem!

Everyone: NO!!-

Raven: I asked how did you know it was my birthday?!!

BeastBoy: Well... um....-

Starfire: HE found your diary and shared it with all of us. And I must say, your poems are quite dark-

Raven: YOU WHAT!... You looked in MY DIARY?!!!

BeastBoy: Y...y....yeah! So? What's the big deal?!

Raven: Aurrrgh............BEASTBOY!!!!!!!!

BeastBoy: Auuuuuuughhhhhh!!!!!!!!

_Ding-dong! Ding-dong!_

(Everything stops and everyone looks towards the doorway)

Robin: I wonder who it could be?

(Robin walks towards the door and opens it)

Robin: Hi, may I help you?

Delivery Guy: Yes, I here to deliver a package to...to Raven.

Everyone: Raven?!

Raven: Me?

Delivery Guy: Yeah, just sign here and you can have it.

(Raven signs the paper and takes the package)

Starfire: Oh Raven! Open it! Open it!

Raven: I'll open it in my room!

BeastBoy: Gee, what's with the mood?!

Cyborg: Well, maybe if you didn't go into Ravens room again and shared her diary since you-

BeastBoy: What do you mean ME? Don't you mean US!!!

Cyborg: Yeah, but it was your idea!

BeastBoy: No, it was yours!

Cyborg: No it's not!

BeastBoy: Yes it is!-

Robin: Would you guys just settle down?

BeastBoy: Fine!

Cyborg: Fine!

Starfire: Oh come on, we should be happy today. It's Raven's birthday!

BeastBoy: Yeah... I guess you're right.

Cyborg: Truce?

BeastBoy: Truce.

(Meanwhile in Raven's room)

Raven: I wonder who it's from.

(Opens package)

Raven: Hmmm... a letter.

Note:

Dear Raven,

I have been with you for a long time. I've seen you in battles and returning back to your headquarters. I know you don't know me but I know a great deal about you. Don't be frightened, I admire you lots. I will send another clue in a few days so keep watch. I am always there with you.

P.S. Happy Birthday!! Yours truly,

Secret Admirer

Raven: There's something else...(reaches into the package) a red rose? This is totally pointless, I'll just go and meditate for a while (she thought in her head).

Narrator: It's been couple of hours since when I opened the package. I was still meditating until BeastBoy knocked on the door.

_Knock...knock! _(Raven slides her door open)

Raven: What?!

BeastBoy: Umm... Raven, Sorry about your diary thing. Will you be mad at me forever?

Raven: No. Well... I'll get over it someday! But...

BeastBoy: But What?

Raven: Someone has been stalking us. Well... maybe only me.

BeastBoy: Who?

Raven: I don't know but I will... soon.


	3. Clue 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Teen Titans.

Note To everyone: Thanks for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter and all the other ones coming. Remember to review!

Narrator: It's been few weeks now and I have been waiting for the clues to arrive. Right now we've just came back from a battle and is starting dinner.

Robin: Great job guys! I see our group is finally getting along!-

Cyborg: BEASTBOY! What is this?! This isn't steak! It's tofu with red food dye on it!

BeastBoy: Hey come on! Can't you just respect vegetarians?

Cyborg: I guess I could. At least there are ribs. (Taking is bite into it.)-

Starfire: NO!!

Cyborg: This is fake too!-

_Crack, crash, thump! _(A window breaks in the living room.)

Robin: Titans Go!

- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

(In the living room)

Starfire: It's a package to Raven!

BeastBoy: Dude, your admirer is getting too far.

Everyone: What admirer?!!

Raven: It's nothing! Great job BeastBoy! (Whispering to him) Just give me that package!

Cyborg: Not until you tell us everything!

Raven: Just... give... it... to... ME!!!

Cyborg: Fine, fine, fine.

(Raven takes the package to her room)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - --

Raven: Wonder what is it this time? (Opening the package but hears a knock at the door and opens it.)

BeastBoy: It's me.

Raven: Oh, come in, but don't go looking at things!

BeastBoy: So... what's in the package?

Raven: I was finding out until you interrupted me!

BeastBoy: Sorry.

Raven: Another letter.

Note:

Dear Raven,

Sorry about the way I am going to deliver this package. You must be very annoyed to not know who I am but know who you are. I hope this gift reminds you of something.

Yours truly,

Secret Admirer

BeastBoy: Dude, this guy is creep'n me out!

Raven: (reaches into the package) An envelope and a note.

Note:

Hope this is enough money to repair the window.

Raven: There's one more thing...... a black rose!

BeastBoy: What's so special about a black rose? We have tons of those here!!

Raven: (a flash back memory came into her head.) _gasp!_

BeastBoy: Raven! You okay?

Raven: I'm fine. You see, when I was little, I use to go to this place in Azarath where there are black red roses. I always go with this one person but I can't remember who.

BeastBoy: But this person totally remembers you.

Raven: Yeah... but I don't. _Beep, Beep, Beep_, Robin wants us, let's go.


	4. A great disturbance

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Titans.

Note to everyone: Sorry if this chapter is too short. and a bit boring.

Narrator: Robin called us because there said to be a break in at the town's bank. We went there and found something very disturbing.

BeastBoy: What?!

Cyborg: It's just a box to Raven!

Starfire: Whoever did this sure is thoughtful.

Robin: Raven, can't you just tell us who's been doing this?

Raven: I can't...-

Cyborg: What do you mean you can't?

BeastBoy: Give her a break, she can't tell you because

Everyone: What?!

BeastBoy: Can we tell them yet?

Raven: No!

Starfire: What is it?

Raven: Nothing... I just need to figure this one out on my own.

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

(The Titans goes back to their headquarters wanting to know what is going on)

Raven: (opening the box) it's just a letter.

Note:

Dear Raven,

I hope the way I am delivering this package isn't going to bother too much people. There is no gift in this one bet here is a clue for you: You actually know me but it has been about 10 to 13 years since we have seen each other. I liked you since I met you but never told you. Actually I never got and then there was war in Azarath and people said you had gone somewhere, or killed. I had given up looking for you until I heard about a group called "Teen Titans" who has people with special abilities. I knew one of them had to be you. I hope this gives you a hint!

Yours truly,

Secret Admirer

Raven: (A memory flashed into her head) _gasp!_ It can't be can it?


	5. Define A Normal Day

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Teen Titans and yada yada yada.

Note to everyone: Sorry if any of the character are a little o.o.c. It's just the way it is in my story. And hope you like this chapter. and again, sorry if it is boring.

* * *

Raven: How come my admirer won't just come talk to me? Pieces of the past have come into my mind but it might not be him (I thought). It's pointless to think about it when I don't know much. I'll just meditate to forget about it.

(15 minutes later)

Starfire: (slides the door open) What a great day to go to the mall! Would you like to go with me?

Raven: (disturbed) would you please knock before-

Starfire: I'll take that as a yes! Let's go to the mall!!

Raven: (pulled my Starfire) Auuuugh!! Starfire, stop!

_1.99 seconds later_

Starfire: We are here! –Let us go to the café (Running there).

Raven: Hold up.

(At the café)

Starfire: (talking really fast) what would you like? I would prefer you to this on the menu. No... actually this, no this, no...-

Raven: Starfire, slowdown. Let me guess... you want to know how it has been going with me and my admirer, right?

Starfire: How did you guess?

Raven: You talked very fast.

Starfire: How did you notice?

Raven: It was obvious.

Starfire: Can't you just tell me?

Raven: I can't and I won't. There are things in life where you can't just giver you opinion about it. I'm sorry.

Starfire: Oh... it's okay. We can hang out together since we are already here!

Raven: Sure (in a tone that she really doesn't care.). It's better than meditating when you just can't get a clear mind because of this situation.

(Walking around the mall)

Starfire: Hey Raven; let's go into my favorite store!

(Starfire pulls Raven in before she could state her opinion)

Starfire: I saw this out-fit that would look great on you. Let's see...oh, here it is... and there it is, and... there!

Raven: (Holding up the clothes Starfire had picked out) Not what I was hoping for.

Narrator: Starfire had picked out a fuzzy purple hat, a mini fuzzy purple jacket w/ a purple tank top and... well... you get the point. Everything was purple and fuzzy except the tank top was just purple. Like what I said, not what I was looking for.

Starfire: So... do you like it?

Raven: Um... sure (sarcastically).

Starfire: Good, I can buy this for you!-

Raven: Starfire, you don't have to buy me that.

Starfire: Do you not like it?

Raven: uh... yeah.

_Beep, Beep, Beep!_

Robin: (Talking from communicator) Starfire, Raven, there seems to be a break in at the local bank.

Raven: We'll be there.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Narrator: When we got there, no one seems to be in the bank. It was very quiet.

Robin: Okay, let's split up. BeastBoy, get the tapes that the camera might have recorded. Raven, see if anyone tried to break in or maybe it was a false alarm. Cyborg check if anyone tried hacking into peoples account. Starfire and I will check if any money were stolen. Go!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Starfire: Robin, have you ever wondered about the admirer thing?

Robin: Starfire, it's not a good time to talk about it, but yes.

Starfire: Okay. - Hey look, the door to the vault has been broken into!

Robin: And all the money is missing!

Starfire: Whoever took all that money must have pants with giant pockets!

Robin: You're being sarcastic right?

Starfire: No.

Robin: Um... Starfire... they have large bags with them.

Starfire: Oh (smiles widely).

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - -

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap_

Raven: (sees a shadow and hears foot steps) Azarath Metreon Zinthos!

Narrator: I threw a table at the robber and he/she seemed to have blocked it with a force field (or something).

Raven: Azarath Metreon Zinthos!! (I threw another table at the robber)

_Boom!_

Robber: hmph! Errrrr... (Gets up quickly and disappears out of the bank)

Raven: Wait! (Running toward the disappearance)

(The other Titans come)

Cyborg: Dude, what happened!

BeastBoy: Did I just miss an exciting scene?

Everyone: BeastBoy!!

Raven: I saw the robber. But he/she got away, but I threw a table at him/her and **_it_** got hit. So if we see him/her again, we will know who it is.

Robin: Possibly, but maybe not. I just wonder who this person is.

BeastBoy: (Changes subject) Oh well! Let's head back to head quarters- and I'm cooking!!

* * *

Note to everyone (again!): I read this really good parady in the Kim Possible section. If you would like to read it please go see it. It is by Orli's Punk and the title is... is... oh yeah, " What a twisted web we weave." It is something like that. (And sorry for those who don't like Kim Possible). 


	6. The Last Clue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Teen Titans exept some pictures of them.

Note to everyone: I never got to thank anyone for the reviews so Thanks. I hope some of you did read that fan fiction I told you about. I thought it was cool, but my thought is different from yours. Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Cyborg: I am sick of these tofu with vegetables, tofu with tofu, tofu with... dude, I can't stand it!!!

BeastBoy: Hey... a diet like this can help you loose a little weight, _right... big guy?_(Joking around)

Cyborg: Hey! (Strangling BeastBoy and giving him the evil eye)

Robin: Would you two cut it out and play video games or something?

Cyborg: (Pauses) Sounds good... and I am going to beat yah on the game!

BeastBoy: In your dreams tin-can!

Cyborg: Animal breath!

Robin: HEY!

BeastBoy: Heh... heh... we're leaving...-now!

(Cyborg and BeastBoy quickly leaves the eating area and plays video games)

Robin: So... have you heard from your admirer?

Starfire: Yes... do tell!

Raven: No... I haven't. Maybe he thinks it is pointless.

Starfire: Oh Raven! Can't you just let reality be?

Raven: What do mean reality?

Starfire: Well-

Raven: Nothing has become reality yet... not until I say so!

(Raven walks back into her room)

Robin: Just let her think over things for a while.

Starfire: I guess... but this is **so** romantic!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Back at Raven's room)

Raven: What does Starfire mean, "let reality be?" (Saying it in her head)

_Knock, knock!_

BeastBoy: It's me!

Raven: You again.

BeastBoy: What's wrong with that?!

Raven: uh... nothing.

BeastBoy: Oh yeah, the delivery dude just came by and had a package for you. It's just a letter.

Raven: Me? (Whispering to herself and reads letter)

Note:

Dear Raven,

This is the last clue I am going to give you. Open the door and there you will find the clue and a key to the answer.

Yours truly,

Secret Admirer

BeastBoy: Let's go find the treasure! –I mean... the clue! (Smiling)

Raven: I guess.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

(Back out in the living room)

Robin: Where are you guys going?

BeastBoy: Uh... nowhere!

Cyborg: Let me go with you guys. Anyways I need some fresh air!-

Raven and BeastBoy: NO!!

Raven: Uh... we have to go!

- -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - -

(Walks toward the door and opens it)

Raven: (A flash back memory) gasp!!

BeastBoy: Who's he?

* * *

Note to everyone: Remeber to Review! 


	7. The unexpected

disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Teen Titans

Note to everyone: Sorry if this chapter isn't as great as the others but some of it would be quite funny. And Please review.

* * *

Starfire: A guest!!

(Everyone looks at Raven)

Raven: (Staring at Dorian) uh...uh...

Dorian: Raven... surprise!

Starfire: Please. Do come in!

Cyborg: Yah! Make yourself at home.

Robin: Are you-

Dorian: My name is Dorian and I have been giving these packages and letters to Raven.

Raven: I have to go. I'll be in my room (quickly walking into her room)

- - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- -- -

(Raven sits on her bed)

Raven: Is it really him? (Thinking)(Walks towards her coffin and opens it) There has to be some memory left behind in the coffin.

- - - -- - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(At the living room)

Robin: So, where are you from?

Dorian: I came from Azarath, the same home planet as Raven.

Starfire: (Coming into living room from kitchen) Dorian, would you like some blue-furry food?

Dorian: I have never heard such name. What is blue-furry food?

Starfire: It is these things! (Showing them)

Everyone: Auuugh!!!

Dorian: Um... no. I'll pass... but thanks anyway.

--------- -- - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - -

(Back at Raven's room)

_Rattle, rattle_

Raven: What is this? (Holding up a picture) This looks like me and... and... gasp it is Dorian.-

_Knock, knock_

Raven: Who is it?

Dorian: It's me, Dor-

Raven: Come in, we have to talk.

-- - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

(Back in the living room)

BeastBoy: I can't believe it!

Cyborg: Hahahahahahha!!!!!

BeastBoy: I can't believe it! That new dude just busted my high score!!!

Cyborg: Loser!! (Pointing and laughing at him)

BeastBoy: Hey quit it!!

Cyborg: Make me... LOSER!!!!

(B.B. transforms into a Tamaranian Dog creature (well a monster))

BeastBoy: ROAR!

Cyborg: fine!!! (Freaked out)

BeastBoy: Now that's for your own good! - And by the way, wonder what Raven went away so quickly when she so that one dude.

Cyborg: His name isn't dude, it's Dorian.

BeastBoy: Close enough, they both start with the letter D.

(Starfire runs into living room)

Starfire: My absolute sorryness, I have accidentally blown up our dinner. So for me, I will cook dinner tonight.

Cyborg: It's okay to me! By the way what is for dinner?

Starfire: I do not know yet but for appetizers, I have taken those stuff I found left in the fridge to let you eat first.

Narrator: I wasn't there at that time but what Starfire had brought out for appetizers were not food. They were the "Blue Furry" food.

Starfire: Go on ahead, dig in!

* * *

Noter to everyone: Like I said, not as good as usual. Sorry for no cliff-hangers this time.


	8. Guy Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Note to everyone: I spent a lot of thought to this chapter so hope you like it. Well at least you like it a lot better than the last chapter. And please review.

* * *

Narrator: Right now, Dorian and I are in my room talking.

Raven: Would you like to sit or stand?

Dorian: Which ever is most convenient for you.

Raven: Sure... we'll stand.-

Dorian: Let me explain-

Raven: I don't need an explanation. Your letters says everything.

Dorian: Really? –But that's not all I wanted to say.

Raven: And I need to tell you something as well.

Dorian: What is it?

Raven: Well... _should I tell him I like him too? (Thinking)_

R Conscience (Good): Yes! Tell him everything.

R Conscience (Bad): No! Maybe he is just fooling you!

R Conscience (Good): Shut-Up!

R Conscience (Bad): Hey! That's my line!!-

Raven: Go Away! Be Quiet!! (Shouting it out)

Dorian: I'm sorry if I ever bothered you. I... I'll see you later. (Quickly walks out the Door)-

_Slam!_

Raven: (Snapping out of her thoughts) Wait!! _Great! (Thinking sarcastically)_

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -

(Out in the hallway)

BeastBoy: Hey dude, wut up?

Dorian: Nothing. (Trying to hid his sadness)

BeastBoy: You don't looks so good. Are you sure you are okay?

Dorian: Can we take this conversation somewhere else?

BeastBoy: How about my room?

Dorian: ... somewhere else?-

BeastBoy: Living room?

Dorian: No.-

BeastBoy: Up on the tower?

Dorian: No... how about my place?

BeastBoy: Why didn't you say so?

Dorian: Because I didn't want to stop you from going on and on.

BeastBoy: So... let's go!

- - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - -

(Out in the middle of the woods)

BeastBoy: Are you sure we are heading towards the right direction? (Looking around the dark place)

Dorian: Of course. My secret headquarters is somewhere around-

BeastBoy: Auuuuuuuuuugh!!!! There's a monster grabbing my feet!!! Help!!!

Dorian: That's just a part of the tree hooked to your feet.

BeastBoy: Oh... I knew that!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Entering Dorian's headquarters)

BeastBoy: HOLY SMOKES! This place is huge! - Have you ever thought about selling it... to _me_?!

Dorian: Uh... no. Can I trust you?

BeastBoy: Of course... unless it's really juicy!!

Dorian: So can I?

BeastBoy: Of course.

Dorian: I'm planning on proposing to Raven when things start to settle around here. If she says yes, I would give this place to her as a gift. But if it's a no, I understand, I will let her inherit it when I die.

BeastBoy: Why do you even like her?

Dorian: In life, love is one of the most difficult word to define. You know what I mean?

BeastBoy: Yeah... no. So what's wrong? You needed to tell me something.

Dorian: Raven doesn't like me. A minute ago she told me to go away and be quiet.

BeastBoy: That's nothing. She hated me since we've met! And she still does... I think.

Dorian: Are you sure?

BeastBoy: (He shrugged his shoulders.) Beats me! OH yeah, back to Raven. I think you've got to give her a little more time.

Dorian: What do you mean?

BeastBoy: She meditates everyday to control her powers and she can't express anything. If she does, her powers will or can destroy things. –Hey! I thought you knew her really well!!!

Dorian: Yeah but...

BeastBoy: But what?

Dorian: She wasn't like this. She always expresses her emotions. She was really emotional, -mostly sensitive.-

BeastBoy: What?! SENSITIVE?!!!! She's far from being sensitive!

Dorian: I said she use to. Well... people changes from 10 to 13 years.

BeastBoy: That's very true... how come I never thought of that?

Dorian: Oh well, I hope everything gets better in a few days.

BeastBoy: She will... I know it.

- - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Back at that Titans Tower)

Raven: has anyone seen Dorian?

Starfire: You mean the new guest? (Saying it like she really knew where he was)

Raven: Yes.

Starfire: My apologies, no.

Robin: No I haven't either.-

Cyborg: I saw him leave with BeastBoy about an hour ago.

Raven: _With BeastBoy? (Whispering it to herself)_

* * *

Note to everyone: I hope you liked the chapter. I read this really good story by DeadTears, it's call "Prey." I guess you can check it out if you like. Thanks.


	9. Getting to Know

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

Note to everyone: I am very sorry for not posting up my story in such a long time. I hope this is another good chapter since I took quite a while writing it. And Raven will be a little o.o.c. because she wants to be like she used to be.

* * *

Raven: I wonder where they went. I still can't believe I said that to him. Thanks to my 2 consciences. (Thinking)

Star: (Walking into the kitchen) Would you be fond of to join dinner with us today?

Raven: No. Herbal tea is fine. I'll be in my room.-

Starfire: Are you sure? Would you like to talk about things... together?

Raven: No. (Walks away and Cyborg and Robin enter.)

Cyborg: I'll cook Star, but I need to go to the groceries.

Starfire: You do not need to cook or buy groceries. There is a platter of blue-furry food in the fridge.-

Cyborg: I'll go order pizza! (Quickly dialing the number to order pizza)

Starfire: Wonder what is wrong? Hey Robin... have you notice the strangeness in Raven?

Robin: Yes. We shouldn't get in her way. Remember the last time she lost control of her anger?

Starfire: Yes, I very much do. But I think we should help.

Robin: Not now... something else has been on my mind.

Starfire: What is it Robin?

Robin: Remember the last robbery? We lost the criminal and there hasn't been a sign of him/her.

Starfire: Do not worry Robin. We will stop that guy when he shows up.

- - - - -- - - - - - -- - -- - - - -- - - - -- - -

(The door opens and B.B. and Dorian returns.)

Cyborg: (Walks out of the kitchen and greets them) So... Where y'all been?

BeastBoy: Grocery shopping. –Oh, and I'm starving!!!

Dorian: Here are the groceries.

Cyborg: We're having pizza, and you sure that's all?

Dorian: Of course.

Cyborg: Okay... sure. (Looking at B.B. and Dorian suspiciously)

- - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - -- - -

In the morning at 5:16 am.

Raven: It's only 5:16 am. I guess I could use a little fresh air.

Narrator: It was quite dark but sun was rising. Getting out of bed at this time was not my usual. I went up on the roof of the Titans Tower and meditated.

Raven: The wind is nice today. (Thinking and starts to meditate) Azerath Metreon Zinthos, Azerath Metreon Zinthos, (chanting her words)

- - - -- - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - -- - - -- -

(Mean while)

Dorian: It's only 5:26 am. I'll go make breakfast.

(Walks into kitchen)

Dorian: (Looks in the freezer to find the pancakes to defrost) There it is. (Takes the pancakes out of the freezer) I wonder where the herbal tea is stored. I remember that was Raven's favorite drink... and mine.

- 5:46 a.m. -

Dorian: Breakfast is served!

Narrator: Dorian made two trays of food. One was for me and the other one for him. But...

Dorian: (Knocks on Raven's door) Raven? Are you a wake? (Waiting for a reply) Guess not. I'll just leave her breakfast here. (Leaves the tray in front of Raven's door and returns to his room to eat)

- - - -- - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - -- - - --

Raven: (Comes down from tower and walks to her room) What is this? There's a note.

Note:

It's me Dorian. I cooked you or made breakfast for you, but you didn't answer the door, so I left it here. Enjoy!

Raven: (Takes the tray in and for once eats) There's nothing like herbal tea and pancakes. (Looks over at her clock) It's already 7:16 a.m. I wonder if any one else is awake yet... besides Dorian and I.

- 9:50 a.m. -

Knock, knock.

Dorian: It is me. I hope I am not-

Raven: Thanks for the breakfast.

Dorian: You're Welcome.

Raven: I was wondering... would you like to hang out?

Dorian: Just what I was going to ask! How about the mall?

Raven: Sounds great.

(They smile at each other on the way out.)

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - --

Robin: Where are you guys going?

Dorian: To the mall, it will be only a couple of hours, promise.

Raven: You weren't supposed to answer that question because...-

Starfire: Oh Raven and Dorian... on a date! How romantic!

Raven: ... of this.

Cyborg: Have fun you two!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - -

(At the mall)

Raven: Um... How long have you been on earth?

Dorian: Pretty long. About 5 years. But I have gone to other planets... looking for you.

Raven: Why?

Dorian: I love you.

Raven: (she blushed) Let's go eat... you choose.

Dorian: How about...Todai.

Raven: Sounds great.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

(Settling in the Restaurant.)

Waiter: What drinks would you like?

Dorian: Tea for both.

Raven: You still remember what I like to drink.

Dorian: I could never forget. You have changed... a lot.

Raven: I know. But after the war in Azarath... nothing seemed to be normal anymore. My emotions now must be kept within and... I do not want to talk about it. Sorry.

Dorian: That is fine.

Raven: Is it bad... that I have changed?

Dorian: No. I like you no matter what had changed.

Raven: Why me? I don't bring light into people lives.-

Dorian: But you bring light into my life.

Starfire: (Pops out of nowhere) Oh... "**But you bring light into my life!**" What a phrase! This is _so_ romantic.

Dorian and Raven: Auuuuughhh!!!!!! (Raven falls off her chair)

Raven: _oof!! _(Slowly gets back on the chair.) W-where... did you come from?

* * *

Note to everyone: If you have never heard of the restaurant called "Todai, " it is a japanese seafood baffet. So... hope you like this chapter. And I will not be posting up the next chapter for a while again... so sorry.


	10. Break In

Note to Everyone: Thanx for the comments on the last chapter. I am very sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but now it is here. If you don't know where we are at this point, Raven and Dorian is in the mall at a resturant. Starfire suddenly pops out of no where and Raven asks why. Please Review and enjoy.

* * *

Starfire: Well... let me think. (Raven and Dorian glances at each other confusely)

Raven: Have you figured it out yet? (Both looking back towards Starfire's direction)

Dorian: Where (Looks around) ...Where did she go? (kind of freaked out)

Raven: Looks underneath the table and looks back up) Uh... um... I don't know.-

Dorian: Are you still hungry?

Raven: Not anymore.

Dorian: Lets pay and get out of here.

Raven: Yeah... sure... lets go.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Walking towards Hot Topic)

Raven: That was disturbing.

Dorian: Yes... it was quite odd. Um... I have a question I would like to ask you.

Raven: Yes... what is it?

Dorian: Since everything is about normal again, well... would you like to ma-

_beep, beep, beep_

Robin: You guys, sorry for the interruption. Meet at the museum. Get there quickly.

Raven: We'll be there. (She walks ahead of Dorian and stops to look back) Uh... what did you want to say?

Dorian: Nothing... lets just go.

Raven: Oh... OK.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

(Outside of the museum)

Raven: What is it?

Robin: My detector said someone had break in the museum. Let go check it out.

(Inside the museum.)

BeastBoy: Dude! This place is huge! I thought it would be a lot smaller!!

Raven: What? Like your brain?

BeastBoy: Hey!

Robin: You guys, stop fighting! This place is too big.. we have to split up. Raven and BeastBoy, you guys search West Wing. Cyborg and Dorian, you guys search North Wing. Starfire and I will search East Wing. Titans Go!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(East Wing)

Starfire: Robin... this place is huge – and dark! These things earthlings call priceless artifacts are q-quite creepy!

Robin: Starfire... they are just statues. Come on... we have to search this place.-

Starfire: Robin!

Robin: What?!-

Starfire: Look out! (Diving towards Robin and pushing him towards the ground)

Robin: (On the floor with Starfire) What is it?

Starfire: There is a person with a gun – looking at us!

Robin: (Looking for the person) Uh... Starfire... that is a sculpture of a hunter.

Starfire: Oh...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(North Wing) – (Cyborg switches on his light)

Cyborg: There's nothing in here.

Dorian: We can't be quite sure of that.

Cyborg: That's true.

_Crunch!_

Cyborg: Who goes there?! (Lifts up his arm and shoots towards the direction of the shadow.)

Dorian: Run! We must hurry!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -

(West Wing)

BeastBoy: Raven! We searched here 10 times already!

Raven: We might have overlooked something, so keep searching. Besides, it never hurts to check only **twice**!

(tap, tap, tap -running footsteps coming from behind)

_whack!_

Raven & Robber: Ugh! (Both collapsed on the floor and the priceless artifact flew into the air.)

BeastBoy: Yes it does Raven!

Raven: BeastBoy! Shut up and get the artifact before it drops!

* * *

I hoped you guys liked this chapter. It might be another long wait till the next chapter comes out. Life, School, activites, I am kind of busy. But I just hope you like this chapter.


End file.
